


A Long Journey

by sunsetrose20



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetrose20/pseuds/sunsetrose20
Summary: Thor and Loki are captured during a hunting trip. Thor thinks he's prepared for what lies ahead of them. Their captor, however, has a different idea.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	A Long Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, ideas, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome.

The air felt damp and sultry, drips of sweat slowly tickling down his skin. The only reprieve was the strange coldness around his neck and wrists. There was a persistent throbbing behind his eyelids, and his head felt too heavy to be lifted, but he knew he must.

Someone was panting across from him, shallow and labored. It was agonizingly loud for Thor's ears despite the feet of distance between them. He squinted in the dim light, waiting for his eyes to adjust, perhaps for the throbbing to alleviate a little, and make out the shape of the other.

He was tall and slender, his head bowed forward with messy curls of dark hair framing his face in a way that made it impossible for Thor to see it. But he did not need to. Thor knew who he was staring at.

It was supposed to be easy, and with the Mighty Thor as part of the hunting party, how could it not? How could a hunting trip end with them trapped in Norns knew where? One moment he had been riding on his horse, bow at the ready, laughing at his brother's sullen face, and then… then he woke in the darkness.

What had happened in between was lost to Thor. Understanding how they could have been captured was beyond him. As a rule, what worked on Loki did not work on Thor, and what worked on Thor did not work on Loki. Their capture should have been impossible.

Yet here they were. Sitting on a cement floor that did not offer relief from the heat, with a ragged stone wall digging into their backs, and Thor did not need to try to move to know they were chained, the smell of rust leaving a metallic taste upon his tongue.

Thor had given up on trying to get his brother's attention when footsteps echoes reached him. Their captor had finally deemed them worthy of his time, and Loki's labored breaths continued to fill the cell. The whole situation was driving Thor mad. He was not a patient person, and he wanted this over with.

“You would think someone who comes from the Golden Realm, a land of perpetual summer, would be more resistant to heat, would you not?” their captor asked airily. He had an average height, slim, fair skin, a wrinkled face. He was not young.

Thor sighed. He should have known.

“Your point?”

“Quite strange, yes.” He moved closer to Loki, lifting his chin. “We developed a special concoction for this one.” He moved Loki's head from side to side. “But it seems that will not be necessary. No, the heat is working fine enough.”

_Yes, fine enough, indeed_ , Thor thought. He swallowed down his irritation, he hated nothing more than being underestimated, but Thor could imagine the warning glare Loki would send his way if he could. Thor loathed it, yes, but he wanted out of here, and this could only work in their favor.

“But no. One must not think so little of the sons of Odin. It is not a risk worth taking.” He let go of Loki's chin and walked to stand in front of Thor with his hands clasped behind his back.

“But surely you must want us to be fully aware of whatever torture you've planned for us,” Thor said with a chuckle. Their father had thoroughly made sure they were prepared for this kind of situation. Thor doubted this man would tear a scream from his throat before they escaped.

“Yes, I'm sure you find this amusing, my lord,” the man said condescendingly, the effect heightened by the smile gracing his lips. Irritation prickled Thor's skin. The man made a hand motion and two lackeys came to stand behind him. “However, I've planned something different to what you must have in mind.”

Thor’s eyes narrowed when the lackeys walked towards his brother, a growl escaping his lips as one of them held back Loki's head by pulling his hair. The other one pinched his nose making Loki's mouth gape open in an instant, and Thor pulled at his chains in his effort to launch himself forward. Thor knew he was not supposed to react, had been trained not to, and usually would not. Likewise, his brother usually would not open his mouth for a vial to be shoved down his throat. The idiot. 

“There, does your brother not look nice, my lord?”

Now that his eyes had adjusted, and the light enough to see his brother clearly, Thor could see Loki's skin was flushed, his lips slightly parted still. Another growl escaped Thor. The chains were not giving way despite him pulling with all his strength – strong enough to break skin.

The man went back to standing in front of Loki, running his thumb across his brother's soft, delicate lips before pressing his mouth to Loki's. His brother easily granted the man access in his drugged state.

How dare this man touch his Loki? How dare he dirty his brother's sweet mouth with his filthy tongue?

Thor continued to pull at his restraints, unmindful of the blood that had started to drip down his arms with the new wave of anger pouring through him. His right hand called for Mjölnir, but his mind was more worried about what the man was doing to Loki than why Mjölnir was not answering his call.

The lackeys left the cell when their leader began to nuzzle Loki's neck, sucking and licking a wet trail, and Thor could imagine teeth scraping against pale skin. Thor shut his eyes just for them to fly open. He did not want to see, but it would be worse to allow his imagination to run freely.

Thor noticed his brother's leathers were missing as the man roamed a hand down Loki's body to his backside, squeezing one ass cheek. Thor felt he was about to vomit when the man began rutting, and yet he could not pry his eyes away. His fury kept fueling his attempts to break the chains that should have shattered long ago. His wrists were a bloody mess, stinging pain rolling in waves down his arms, but that did not matter. No, only one thing mattered. That piece of scum had his hands beneath Loki's belt, and that was it.

No one, absolutely _no one_ , touched his Loki.

Thor's vision went white as thunder rolled in the distance.

~°•°~

When Thor came back to his senses, his clothes were spattered with blood. He stood on top of a pile of rubble, fine rain falling from the sky, and Mjölnir was held in his right hand, which rested limply by his side. Thor held Loki tightly against his body, his brother mumbling nonsense into his shoulder.

Thor looked down over the tip of his nose to scrutinize the broken body of the creature that had dared try to taint Loki. _His_ Loki.

His beautiful Loki.

Thor sighed. He pressed his nose to the top of Loki's head, breathing in the comforting minty smell of his brother.

Before bashing in the skull of that vile creature, Thor had made sure to rip out his tongue, a tongue not even worthy of licking his boots. Thor kicked the lifeless body away from what was his and watched it roll down the pile they stood upon.

But their journey was not over yet. They had to reach the Bifröst site, and Thor knew it was near impossible for Loki to place a foot in front of the other in his state. Loki clung to Thor as he kept muttering unintelligible words despite Thor's attempts to get him to quiet down with shushing noises. He would have to carry his brother, Thor knew, and it was not something to which he was looking forward.

They still had a long way to go.

~°•°~

The third time an elbow connected with his diaphragm, Thor put Loki on the ground as carefully as he could despite wanting to let Loki fall into a sprawl and see how Loki liked it. Loki had continued to mumble for the beginning of their journey, then fallen asleep, and had recently woken up fussing to be let down.

In the beginning, Thor had not understood what his brother wanted from him until Loki began to make his best efforts to kick and elbow him. And then, of course, the words falling from Loki's lips began to make some sense.

So there they sat on the side of a road, resting back on a tree. Loki had his arms crossed over his chest, looking disgruntled. Thor imagined he would have left his brother on the side of the road if he did not feel guilty about Loki acting like a child. It was not something Loki was doing on purpose, nor something he could help, Thor reminded himself, mirroring Loki's position, head back and eyes closed. Some rest would be welcome.

His brother, of course, had other ideas.

Only a few minutes had passed when Thor's elbow was pulled, accompanied by his brother's insistence that he absolutely must see whatever it was he was pointing at. Thor begrudgingly opened his eyes to watch Loki babble as he poked a beetle with a stick. A damn _beetle_. Wondering when would Loki return to normal, or as normal as he would ever be, Thor frowned sadly at the scene before him.

“Are you alright?”

Thor's head snapped up at a woman's voice to see her watching them with no small amount of concern on her face. _We must make quite a sight,_ Thor thought, _for someone to worry about a stranger._

“Merely resting, my lady.”

“Is _he_ alright?” She shot Loki a skeptical look, and Thor had to fight the urge to slap his forehead, because _of course_ it was his brother who had drawn her attention.

Thor gave her a tight lipped smile. “Yes, he just fell on his head one too many times as a babe.”

“Oh, I'm sorry,” she said, bringing her fingers to her lips and looking away to hide the blush of embarrassment that had crept up her face.

“Look, Thor! A birdie!”

“Loki, no. Come back here!” he called after his brother in vain, for Loki was already chasing after the bird.

Thor huffed as he stood. A long journey, indeed.


End file.
